Ted Throws a Paper Airplane at Mr Lee and Gets Grounded
Characters Ted-Paul Mr Lee-Steven Kenny-Brian Marvin-Evil Genius/David/Zack Principal Prickly-Wiseguy Principal Prickly's painful voice-Kidaroo Ted's dad-Eric Ted's mum-Julie Plot Ted gets in big trouble. Transcript Mr Lee was teaching his 6th Grade Students. Mr Lee: Okay class, it's time to learn about Algebra. Ted: No! I don't want to learn Algebra! Besides, this whomps! And this sucks too! Mr Lee: Ted, we are learning Algebra and that's final! Ted: Oh, I've got a better idea! I will throw a paper airplane at you! The other 6th Graders were horrified, even King Bob and his loyal subjects. But his friends Kenny and Marvin thought it was funny. Mr Lee: Ted, you don't ever throw a paper airplane at me! That's dangerous! Ted turned a paper into a paper airplane and he threw it at Mr Lee, and then the paper airplane poked Mr Lee in his eye. Mr Lee: Ow! My eye! Mr Lee was very annoyed. Mr Lee: That's it! Principal's office now! Kenny: Hahahahahaha! That was funny! Marvin: It sure is! Mr Lee was exasparated. Mr Lee: That's not funny, a pair of you! Get back to work! Ted went out of the classroom and went to Principal Prickly's office, and then he entered Principal Prickly's office. Ted confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So Ted, what brings you here? Ted: I threw a paper airplane at Mr Lee! Principal Prickly was exasparated. Principal Prickly: This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever throw a paper airplane at your teacher! You see throwing a paper airplane at your teacher undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. I have no choice but to give you Detention Level 5! Ted: Level 5! That's bulls***, man! Principal Prickly: Make that Level 6! Are you ready to push me any further?! Ted: How about I throw a paper airplane at you?! Principal Prickly: You do not EVER threaten to throw a paper airplane at me! That's Level 7! Ted: I have the right to throw a paper airplane at you! Principal Prickly: Level 8! Threaten me again and see what happens! Ted snatched one of the papers and turned it into a paper airplane. He threw a paper airplane at Principal Prickly. The paper airplane poked Principal Prickly in his eye. Principal Prickly (shouting in Kidaroo's voice): OW! MY EYE! TED, HOW DARE YOU THROW A PAPER AIRPLANE AT ME?! MY EYE IS SORE, THANKS TO YOU! I NEED TO GO SEE THE DOCTOR! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! Ted went home in disgrace. Back home, Ted's parents scolded Ted. Ted's dad: Ted, how dare you throw a paper airplane at your teacher and your principal?! Ted: But mum and dad, throwing paper airplanes is fun! Ted's mum: No it's not, it's a reckless thing to do! Ted's dad: That's it, you're grounded grounded grounded for ten days! Ted's mum: Go to your room now! Ted went to this room, crying. Ted: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Category:Ted/Taka Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff